1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inspection devices. More specifically, it relates to probes for inspection of the internal bore of pipes, tubes and other like vessels.
2. Background Art
Pipes, tubes and other like vessels (collectively "vessels") are used to hold and transport fluids. These fluids may include water, air, oil, natural gas and toxins. A defect in a vessel can be difficult to repair, expensive, harmful and cause delays. Thus, it is important to maintain the integrity of such vessels.
Inspection of the internal bore of vessels is helpful in maintaining the integrity of and locating defects in the vessel. Presently available inspection devices include fiber optic and ultrasonic probes. Usually the probes are fed into the vessel by cables and/or wires. Such presently available devices are not capable of maintaining a constant inspection orientation with the vessel.
Presently available probes have a tendency to twist inside the tubular vessel. Twisting affects the axial orientation. The probes will also rock inside the tubular vessel. Rocking affects the longitudinal orientation. Rocking is especially detrimental when using ultrasonic devices because maintaining a constant angle between the transducer and wall of a vessel is essential to obtaining accurate measurements. Thus, a need exists for an inspection probe capable of maintaining a constant inspection orientation with a vessel.